lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
1.20 Schade nicht/Transkription
Informationen zu dieser Episode Inselabschnitt Es beginnt genau dort, wo die vergangene Folge aufhörte. In den Höhlen. Locke ist verschwunden. Boone liegt verletzt auf der Krankenliege. Und Jack – ganz der Doktor in Notsituation – beginnt augenblicklich rasch, nachdrücklich und angespannt Aufgaben zu verteilen. Jack: Kommt schon, aus dem Weg. Boone ringt nach Atem, jeder Atemzug klingt rasselnd und hechelnd. Er ist wach, scheint seine Umgebung jedoch nicht wahrzunehmen. Jack: Ich brauch Platz. Während sie Boone weiter in den Krankenbereich hineintragen, drückt Kate ein paar Tücher auf Boones heftig blutende Brustwunden. Jack: Haltet ihn ruhig. Kate: Boone, kannst du mich hören? Keine Angst, wir sind da. Hurley: Was ist passiert? Kate: Er ist von nem Fels gestürzt. Hurley: Aber er war doch bei Locke. Jack: Ihr müsst ihn ruhig halten. Sun: Jack, sein Bein. Hurley: Er blutet stark. Jack: Ich weiß, dass er blutet. Nicht wackeln, verdammt. [Zu Kate] Du musst fester draufdrücken, Kate. Kate: Ich versuch's ja. Jack: So jetzt langsam, ganz vorsichtig. Hurley und die anderen stellen die Trage vorsichtig auf dem Höhlenboden ab. Jack: Langsam! Boone ringt heftig nach Atem. Jack prüft hastig seinen Pulsschlag, drückt dazu seine Finger gegen Boones linke Halsseite. Jack: Sun, ich brauche eine Schere, in der zweiten Schublade. [Sun kann sich vor Schreck nicht rühren, Jack brüllt sie an] Zweite Schublade! Sun zuckt zusammen und macht sich hastig daran, die Schere zu suchen und Jack zu geben. Jack: [Etwas ruhiger zu Sun] In der oberen Schublade sind Mullbinden. Diesmal reagiert Sun sofort. Jack nimmt die Schere zur Hand und wendet sich an Kate. Jack: Sun macht jetzt für dich weiter. [Er wendet sich zu Sun um] Sun, du musst- Sun ist bereits zur Stelle. Sun: Ich habe verstanden. Kate und Sun tauschen die Plätze. Sun presst frische Tücher auf Boones Brust, während Kate zurücktritt. Boone keucht und stöhnt. Jack: Hurley, bring mir den Erste-Klasse-Sitz von da drüben, und dann brauch ich das Netz. Wir müssen versuchen ein steriles.. Hurley steht wie angewurzelt, völlig bleich'' Hurley, ich schwör dir, wenn du ohnmächtig wirst..! Hurley: [Rasch] Nein. Erste-Klasse-Sitz, Netz. Das schaff ich. [Murmelt bleich in sich hinein] Herr im Himmel ... Er hastet los. Jack wendet sich zu Kate um. Jack: Du gehst zum Strand. Wühl Sawyers Sachen durch. Ich brauche seinen Alkohol, irgendwas Hochprozentiges, Scotch, egal. Boone fängt plötzlich an, noch heftiger nach Luft zu schnappen, keucht hilflos und bekommt doch keine Luft. Kate: Jack, was ist mit ihm? Jack horcht Boones Atemgeräusche ab und tastet seine Lunge ab. Jack: Seine Lunge ist kollabiert. Boone ringt um Atem, von Todesangst erfasst, die Augen weit aufgerissen. Jack: Okay. Jack hastet zum Schrank, schnappt sich das Peroxid und eine dünne Metallstange, gießt das Peroxid über Boones Brustkorb, tastet ihn ab bis er die gsuchte Stelle findet. Boone keucht verzweifelt. Jack sticht den Metallstab heftig in Boones Brust. Ringsum sind alle starr vor Schock. Angestaute Luft pfeift durch den Stab aus Boones Brust. Und Boone kann plötzlich wieder atmen. Jack: [Angespannt und doch eine Spur erleichtert] Okay. Okay. [Ermutigend] Gut, Boone. [Boone atmet gleichmäßiger] Gut, Boone. Gut gemacht. So ist es gut. [Er zieht den Metallstab wieder heraus und legt ihn beiseite] [Zuversichtlich] Okay, ich für da jetzt ein Röhrchen ein, dann geht's dir besser. Er steht auf, um einen Plastikschlauch zu holen. Sun presst immer noch mit aller Kraft Tücher auf die blutenden Wunden. Als Jack sich umdreht, sieht er Kate dort noch immer reglos stehen und fährt sie ungehalten an. Jack: Was machst du noch hier? Kate versucht etwas zu sagen, doch sie kann einfach nicht. Jack: Der Alkohol, Kate! Wenn du willst, dass er's schafft, lauf zum Strand. Schnell!! Zitternd fährt Kate herum und läuft davon. Jack macht sich augenblicklich wieder an Boone zu schaffen und versucht alles, ihm das Atmen zu erleichtern. Für einen Moment schließt er seine Augen und atmet lange und heftig aus. Rückblick Jack und Marc Silverman stehen in einem Herrengeschäft. Marc Silverman trägt einen schicken Anzug, während Jack versucht, ihm die Fliege zu binden. Marc Silverman: Verdammt, jetzt mach sie doch mit nem Clip fest, ja? Jack: Wieso heißt ne Fliege auch Schleife? Man bindet ne Schleife. Marc Silverman: Weißt du, wozu'n Clip da ist? Damit du keine Schleife brauchst. Jack schmunzelt. Jack: Nervös, Silverman? Marc Silverman: Warum sollte ich nervös sein? Jack: Hast ne enorme Verantwortung. Marc Silverman: Ich kann Verantwortung tragen. Jack: [Schmunzelt] Mag sein, aber du redest doch nicht so gern vor vielen Leuten. Marc Silverman: Ich mach das schon. Jack nickt, aber es sieht ein wenig zweifelnd aus. Marc Silverman: Nach acht Bierchen mach ich das locker. Jack: [schmunzelt] Dann macht sie dich fertig. Marc Silverman: Ich putz mir die Zähne. Die Fliege sitzt nun endlich und Jack klopft seinem Freund einmal auf die Schulter. Jack: Sie macht dich fertig. Er dreht Marc herum, damit er einen Blick in den Spiegel werfen kann. Jack: [Seufzt] Du kannst immer noch zurück. Für einen langen Moment ist es ganz still. Marc Silverman: Nein. [Er rückt die Fliege zurecht] Ist nur ne dumme Ansprache. Wirst stolz auf mich sein. Der Ladenbesitzer tritt an sie heran, einen Anzug in der Hand, ein Maßband um den Hals geschlungen. Ladenbesitzer: Okay, jetzt der Bräutigam. Er wendet sich an Jack. Hilft ihm dabei, sein Jackett anzuziehen. Marc Silverman: Du kannst immer noch zurück, Jack. Jack schmunzelt über Marcs Worte. Marc klopft ihm begütigend auf die Schulter. Inselabschnitt Zurück in den Höhlen. Jack reißt Boones rechtes Hosenbein bis zum Knie auf, um sich das verletzte Bein näher anzusehen. Boone stöhnt auf. Jack untersucht das Bein schnell und vorsichtig. Als Sun einen Blick auf die Verletzungen wirft, keucht sie vor Schock auf. Jack: Ein geschlossener Bruch. Ich glaub, ich kann ihn richten. Sun: Seine Brust ... [sie deutet mit der Hand] ... die Wunde – kannst du, [Sie deutet mit den Händen Nähbewegungen an ''] ... ihn wieder nähen? '''Jack:' Er hat sehr viel Blut verloren. Keine Ahnung, wie weit Locke ihn getragen hat. [untersucht die Verletzungen an Boones Kopf] Boone, hör mal. [Streng] Hör zu! [Boones Augen öffnen sich flatternd, während er schwer und rasselnd atmet] Ich krieg dich wieder hin. Du wirst nicht sterben, glaub mir. Boone sieht Jack an, röchelt heiser. Jack sieht ihm genau in die Augen. Jack: [Eindringlich und leise] Ich verspreche dir, ich werde dich retten. SCHNITT zum Strand. Claire geht langsam am Bauplatz des Floßes vorbei, die rechte Hand stützend gegen den Rücken gestemmt und die linke an den Bauch gelegt. Jin ist bewaffnet mit der Axt eifrig beim Bauen. Michael: [Im Hintergrund] Du musst ihn umdrehen, sonst brennt er an, Walt. Walt steht ganz in der Nähe am Feuer und hält einen am Stock aufgespießten Fisch über die Flammen. Vincent sitzt neben ihm. Sawyer: [Im Hintergrund] Hey, Mamacita. Claire dreht sich herum und winkt ihm zu. Sawyer liegt lässig neben dem Feuer im Sand und isst Fisch. Sawyer: Willst du Fisch? Claire: Nein danke. Ich hab keinen Hunger. [Wirft einen Blick auf das Floß, dann zu Michael] Wie lange dauert's noch? Bis es fertig ist. Michael: Vielleicht ne Woche. Vielleicht weniger. [Claire nickt nachdenklich] Alles okay? Claire: Ja, mir geht's gut. Bis dann, wir sehen uns. Sie wendet sich ab und schlägt den Weg in Richtung Dschungel ein. Sawyer sieht ihr nach und grinst dann Michael an. Sawyer: Sie steht auf mich. Michael reagiert nicht darauf, dreht sich um und sieht zu Jin hinüber. Michael: Hey, Jin! Jin! [Jin hält inne und sieht zu ihm hinüber] Willst du Fisch? [Jin schüttelt den Kopf] Mach mal ne Pause und iss was. Doch Jin wimmelt ihn mit einer raschen Handbewegung ab und macht sich wieder an die Arbeit. Sawyer: Also wenn ihr mich fragt, der Typ hat ne übertriebene Arbeitsmoral. Michael: Er ist besessen. Er will unbedingt von der Insel weg. Sawyer: Kann man ihm nicht verdenken. Seine Frau lernt ne Fremdsprache und der Kerl weiß nichts davon. Ein Wunder, dass er nicht davon geschwommen ist. Ich hätt's gemacht. In diesem Augenblick kommt Kate durch die Büsche gerannt und direkt auf sie zu, unterbricht sie atemlos und hastig. Kate: Sawyer! Ich brauch deinen ganzen Alkohol. Schnell!! Sawyer springt auf, als Kate bereits den Weg zu seinem Zelt eingeschlagen hat. Dort beginnt er ohne zögern, seine angesammelten kleinen Schnapsflaschen in Kates Rucksack zu packen. Sawyer: Wie ist das passiert? Kate: Locke hat sagt, er ist von nem Felsen gestürzt. Als sie auf Wildschweinjagd waren. Sawyer: Wildschweine, von denen wir nie was zu sehen kriegen. Er legt die letzte Flasche in Kates Rucksack. Kate: Ist das alles? Sawyer: Ich fürchte ja. Kate zieht hastig den Reißverschluss zu und schnallt sich den Rucksack auf den Rücken. Sawyer: Brauchst du sonst noch was? [Er steht auf] Ich kann mitgehen. Kate: Wir sind schon zu viele. [Sie wirft ihm ein kleines Lächeln zu, während sie ihren Rucksack zurechrückt] Aber danke. Und schon ist sie wieder auf dem Weg zurück in den Dschungel. Sawyer sieht ihr nachdenklich hinterher. SCHNITT in die Höhlen. Jack hat Boones Brustwunde vernäht. Boone: [murmelt schwach] Es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir Leid. Im Hintergrung sind Hurley und ein paar andere dabei, den Krankenbereich mit Stoffen vom Rest der Höhle abzuschirmen. Jack rinnt der Schweiß von der Stirn und über die Nasenspitze. Er gönnt sich keinen Augenblick Pause. Boones rasselnder Atem durchdringt die totenstille Höhle. Jack: Er braucht Blut. Sun: [Erschrocken] Was? Jack: Blut. Eine Transfusion. Sun: Wie willst du - Jack: Keine Ahnung. Wir überlegen uns was... nachdem ich das Bein gerichtet habe. Er geht zum Fußende hinüber und schraubt die Peroxidflasche auf. Sun wirft ihm einen Blick zu, dann geht sie entschieden zu Jack hinüber. Sun: Lass mich. Jack: [Schüttelt seinen Kopf] Nein, es geht schon. Sun nimmt ihm kurzerhand die Flasche weg. Sun: Ich mach das. Geh an die frische Luft. Jack gibt nach, lässt die Flasche los, seufzt, wirft Boone noch einen Blick zu und wendet sich ab. Kaum hat er den abgeteilten Krankenbereich verlassen, tritt Charlie an ihn heran. Charlie: Wie geht’s ihm? Jack: Weiß ich noch nicht. [Geht erschöpft zum Wasserbecken hinüber, Charlie hinterher] Charlie: Was ist denn passiert? Wo ist Locke? Jack: Weiß ich nicht. Charlie: Glaubst du, der ist einfach abgehauen? Jack: Ja, Charlie, er ist einfach abgehauen. Charlie: Wo ist Shannon? Jack: Weiß ich nicht. Charlie: Sie ist seine Schwester, sie sollte.. Jack: [Ungehalten] Ich weiß nicht, wo sie ist! Charlie weicht verschreckt zurück, doch Jack achtet nicht weiter auf ihn, den Kopf gesenkt, die Augen geschlossen, presst er seinen Handrücken gegen die Stirn. Marc Silverman: [Im Hintergrund] Und hier ist sie... Rückblick Es ist der Vorabend der Hochzeit. Sämtliche Gäste haben sich zum Abendessen versammelt. Marc Silverman: ... die zukünftige Mrs. Jack Shephard. Die Gäste applaudieren. Marc küsst Sarah auf die Wange und drückt ihr das Mikro in die Hand, das quietscht und piept. Sarah: Danke, Marc. Wow, kann ich ein anderes Mikrofon haben? Ich glaub, das hier ist betrunken. Die Menge lacht leise. Jack sitzt an einem der Tische, die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch gestützt, die Hände ineinander verschränkt. Wirkt nicht sonderlich fröhlich oder feierlich. Sarah: Vor etwas über zwei Jahren ist mir ein Reifen geplatzt. Mein Wagen überschlug sich, ich kam auf die Gegenfahrbahn und wurde frontal von einem Kleinbus erwischt. Meine Wirbelsäule war gebrochen, und alle sagten, die Schäden wären irreparabel. Und dann kam plötzlich Jack. [Sie wirft ihm einen Blick zu. Jack lächelt leicht] Und versprach mir, er würde mich wieder hinkriegen. Seht ihr, und das ist das, was ihn ausmacht. Du bist der hingebungsvollste Mensch, den ich je getroffen habe. Und weil du mich wieder in Ordnung gebracht hast, werde ich tanzen auf unserer Hochzeit. Auf Jack, meinen Helden. [Sie hebt ihr Glas, sieht ihn immer noch an] Jack. Die Menge applaudiert. Jack sitzt am Tisch, leicht unbehaglich lächelnd, und rührt sich nicht. Inselabschnitt Zurück in die Höhlen. Jack ist schon wieder am Krankenlager und untersucht vorsichtig und angespannt Boones Bein. Sun kommt hinzu und hält ihm ein Stück Holz hin. Sun: Gib ihm das gegen die Schmerzen. Jack: Mit deinen Kräuterheilmitteln kommen wir hier nicht weit. Sun: Es ist kein Heilmittel. Sie steckt Boone das Holzstück quer zwischen die Zähne, damit er draufbeißen kann, wenn die Schmerzen unerträglich werden. Jack: Kannst du ihn festhalten? Sun tut es augenblicklich. Jack packt Boones Knöchel. Jack: Auf geht's. Jack zieht fest an Boones Knöchel, Knochen knacken, als sie wieder in die richtige Position springen, und Boone schreit auf. Hurley steht vor der Absperrung des Krankenbereiches außer Sichtweite, kann von hier nur die Schatten hinter der Stoffwand sehen und Boones Schmerzenschreie deutlich hören und presst verzweifelt seine Hände über die Ohren. SCHNITT. Kate rennt so schnell sie kann quer durch den Dschungel auf dem Weg zurück zur Höhle. Plötzlich stolpert sie im dichten Wurzelgeäst am Boden und stürzt. Im Rucksack splittert Glas. Sie reißt den Rucksack vom Rücken und sieht hinein. Ein paar der kostbaren Flaschen sind zerbrochen. Sie sammelt die Scherben heraus und wirft sie frustriert ins Gebüsch. Im Hintergrund klingt ein leises Wimmern auf. Langsam rappelt Kate sich auf, verlässt den Weg und macht ein paar vorsichtige Schritte in den Dschungel hinein. Und da ist Claire, steht gebückt auf einen Ast gestützt und atmet heftig durch die Schmerzen. Kate: Claire? [Läuft besorgt zu Claire hinüber] Was machst du hier? Claire: Nichts, ich... lass mich bitte allein. Doch Kate steht wie angewurzelt und reißt entsetzt die Augen auf. Kate: Oh Gott. Dein Baby kommt. [Lässt den Rucksack fallen und legt ihren Arm stützend um Claire] Claire, ich bring dich ins Camp. Du-du kannst nicht Claire: Nein, mir geht’s gut. Ich-ich muss nur richtig atmen, schon okay. Kate: Nein, du bekommst ein Baby. Claire: Nein, bekommen ich nicht, okay? Ich hab nur Blähungen. Alles in Ordnung. Kate: [Eindringlich, fast verzweifelt] Verdammt, du hast Wehen, Claire. Du... Claire: Nein, verdammt hab ich nicht. Lass mich endlich in Ruhe. Kate: Komm, ich bring dich zu Jack. Bitte, versuch aufzustehen, bitte. Claire: [Schreit] Ich kann nicht!! Kate erstarrt. Claire keucht auf. Kate starrt sie an. Für einen Moment unfähig, etwas zu tun oder zu entscheiden. Und dann holt Kate tief Luft und fängt an, nach Hilfe zu rufen. Kate: Hilfe! Kann uns jemand helfen! Hilfe!! Unten am Strand arbeitet Jin noch immer am Floß, ganz allein. Kate schreit im Hintergrund um Hilfe. Jin hält inne, sieht alarmiert auf. Er sieht in Richtung Dschungel hinüber, doch niemand ist zu sehen. Doch die Hilferufe sind wieder zu hören. Jin runzelt verwirrt die Stirn, blickt aufs Meer hinaus. Doch die Wellen preschen nur gleichmäßig ans Ufer. Und dann ist da wieder der Hilferuf, etwas deutlicher diesmal. Jin lässt die Axt fallen und rennt los, den Rufen entgegen in den Dschungel hinein. Kate: Hilfe! [Jin rennt so schnell er kann] Hilfe! Wir brauchen Hilfe! Hilfe! [Jin rennt suchend weiter] Hilfe! Bitte helft uns! Kann uns jemand helfen?! Hilfe! Jin rennt wie von Sinnen. Hört plötzlich ein Wimmern und stoppt. Jin: [Überrascht] Oh. Claire sitzt vor ihm auf einem Baumstamm und keucht vor Schmerzen. Kate fährt herum und entdeckt Jin. Der ist völlig erstarrt. Sagt etwas auf Koreanisch. Kate geht zu ihm hinüber, unglaublich erleichtert. Kate: Hey, Jin... Jin starrt sie an. Claire keucht im Hintergrund. Kates Stimme zittert'' Du musst zu den Höhlen gehen und Jack holen, okay? Jin starrt Claire an'' Verstehst du? [Jin starrt wieder Kate an] Wir brauchen Jack. Jin: Jack. [Nickt] Doktor. Kate: Ja. Ja, der Doktor. [Sie fährt herum] Komm bitte her. [Sie hebt ihren Rucksack auf] Claire: [Ängstlich] Au, tut das weh. Lass mich nicht allein. Kate: Keine Sorge. Mach ich nicht. Ich werd nirgends hingehen. Das versprech ich dir. Sie wendet sich wieder Jin zu und drückt ihm den Rucksack in die Hand. Kate: [Zu Jin] Jack. Beeil dich. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Claire wendet Jin sich ab und rennt wieder los, in Richtung Höhlen. Kate sieht ihm atemlos hinterher. SCHNITT in die Höhlen. Jack sitzt nahe dem Krankenlager, einen Block in der Hand, und fährt sich mit der anderen Hand über die Stirn. Jack: Frag ihn noch mal. Sun sitzt direkt neben Boone, tupft sachte seine Stirn ab. Boone zittert und keucht. Sun: Er hat einen Schock. Jack: Darum sollst du ihn noch mal fragen. Sun sieht zögernd auf Boone hinunter, ehe sie leise zu reden beginnt. Sun: Boone, kannst du mich hören? Was für eine Blutgruppe hast du? Jack hat seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf eine kleine Bambusspritze gerichtet, die er so scharf und spitz wie möglich zu feilen versucht. Sun: Boone, bitte hör mir zu. Jack versucht die geschärfte Bambusspitze in die Spitze seines Zeigefingers zu pieken, um sie auszutesten. Sun: Was ist deine Blutgruppe? Es funktioniert nicht. Die Bambusspitze ist nicht spitz genug. Jack: [Leise] Verdammt. Sun: Vielleicht mit einem kleineren Stück. Jack: Eine Vene ist wie eine gekochte Nudel. Zuerst musst du eine finden, dann brauchst du eine Hohlnadel, die spitz genug ist, um sie anzupieksen. [frustriert] Ich habe Bambus. [Sun sagt nichts. Jack seufzt] Aber das ist sowieso egal, weil ich nicht weiß, welche Blutgruppe er hat, von seinen Verletzungen ganz zu schweigen. Boone: [Keuchend und kaum hörbar] ... Negativ. Jack: Boone, was sagst du? Boone: [murmelt] Shannon ... das Flugzeug. Jack: [Zu Sun] Hast du "A-Negativ" gehört? [Sun nickt] Hol Charlie. Frag jeden, den du finden kannst, welche Blutgruppe er hat. A-Negativ, okay? Sun: Okay. Schon macht sie sich auf den Weg, um Charlie zu suchen. Jack ruft ihr hinterher. Jack: Und such seine Schwester. Bring sie her. SCHNITT in den Dschungel nahe am Strand doch fern vom Camp. Shannon: Wo gehen wir hin? Sayid: Hier entlang. Shannon: [Lächelt] Oh, okay. Sie folgt ihm auf einem nicht erkennbaren Weg durch die dichten Büsche und fängt an zu sticheln'' Hast du dich verlaufen? Sayid: Nein. Absolut nicht. [Er bleibt stehen, schmunzelt] Die Bäume da kommen mir bekannt vor. [Er nickt und setzt seinen Weg fort] Da lang müssen wir. Denk ich. Shannon: Hast du „denk ich“ gesagt? Sie folgt ihm rasch. Sie müssen sich unter das dichte Geäst hindurchbücken und treten schließlich aus dem Gebüsch auf den Strand hinaus. Dort an einm kleinen gemütlichen Fleckchen im Sand stecken drei Fackeln aufrecht im Boden und umgeben eine blaue Decke, die liebevoll mit Früchten, Wasserflaschen und Blumen dekoriert ist. Sayid: Überraschung. Shannon starrt fassungslos auf das kleine Picknick, ehe sie sich lächelnd zu Sayid umdreht. SCHNITT in die Höhlen. Jack stöbert zwischen den verschiedenen Bambusstöcken und –stöckchen herum, doch da ist keiner bei, der in Frage kommt, und er wirft sie frustriert zu Boden. Jack: Verdammt! Charlie kommt angelaufen. Charlie: Ich hab eine mit "A". Jack: Positiv oder negativ? Charlie: Das weiß sie nicht. [Wirft einen Blick auf die Liste in seiner Hand] Dann hab ich noch zwei mit B-positiv und einen mit AB-negativ. Er ist aber nicht ganz sicher. Jack: Hat jemand 0-negativ? Charlie: [verwirrt] Sun hat A-negativ gesagt. Jack: [Geht an Charlie vorbei] Wo ist sie? Charlie: Weißt nicht, ich dachte, sie wär wieder hier. Jack: Hast du nur vier Leute gefragt? Charlie: Ich habe das ganze verdammte Camp gefragt. Keiner weiß seine Blutgruppe. Ich weiß meine blöde Blutgruppe auch nicht. Hinter ihnen kommt Sun hereingelaufen, eine blaue Kühltasche in der Hand. Ihre Ärmel sind nass bis zu den Ellbogen. Sie stellt die Kühltasche ab. Jack sieht sie an. Jack: Hast du Shannon gefunden? Sun: Nein, ich habe das gefunden. Mit Hilfe einer Astgabel als Zange holt sie einen Seeigel aus dem Behälter und zeigt ihn stolz Jack. Charlie wirft Jack einen Blick zu. Sun legt den Seeigel geduldig wieder in den Behälter und entnimmt ihm einen Stachel. Sun: Eine Hohlnadel, spitz genug, eine Nudel anzupieksen. Jack nimmt die Nadel und sticht prüfend in seinen Finger, dann sieht er Sun wieder an und nickt. Jack: Das ist perfekt. Sun lächelt zufrieden. Charlie: Ich will euch ja nicht die Laune verderben, aber du hast gesagt, wir brauchen jemanden mit A-negativ. Jack: Oder O-negativ. Charlie: Na super, und die hat offenbar keiner hier. Jack: Irrtum. Charlie: Du? Und wieso schickst du.. Jack: 0-negativ ist Universalspender. Eine ähnliche Blutgruppe, aber nicht identisch. Mein Blut könnte einen anaphylaktischen Schock auslösen. Dann bleibt sein Herz stehen. Charlie: Würde er dann sterben? Jack: [Stur] Er wird nicht sterben. Charlie und Sun werfen Jack einen Blick zu. Jack achtet nicht darauf. Rückblick Eine Hotellobby. Es ist Nacht. Leise Klaviermusik klingt auf. Jacks sitzt am Klavier und spielt gedankenverloren. Sarah: [Im Hintergrund] Die Mädchen versuchen mit dir zu flirten. Jack wirft ihr einen Blick zu und lächelt. Jack: Du bist im Schlafanzug. Sarah: Ja, das stimmt. Jack: Sind sie süß? Sarah: Wer? Jack: Die, die mit mir flirten wollen. Sarah: Hm, die eine irgendwie schon, die andere sieht nuttig aus. Jack lacht leise in sich hinein. Sarah setzt sich neben ihn auf den Klavierhocker. Sarah: "Heart and Soul"? Jack: Klar doch. Sarah: Ich spiel den einfachen Teil. Jack: Natürlich. Sie fangen gemeinsam an, Klavier zu spielen Sarah: Du musst das nicht machen, wenn du nicht willst. Jack: Vielleicht hab ich es schon gemacht? Sarah: Aber das glaube ich nicht. [Schlägt die falschen Tasten an und unterbricht das Spiel] Sorry. Jack lächelt und greift nach seinem Glas. Sarah: Das war eine doofe Idee. Ich-ich hab zu viele Brautmagazine gelesen. Das war ein Spleen, nichts ernstes. Jack: Sarah, ich will es. Und ich mache es auch. Es ist nur.. ich hab noch nicht die richtigen Worte gefunden. Sarah: Sind doch nur Worte. Jack: Nur Worte? Sarah: [Nickt] Hmm. Im Hintergrund klingt das Geräusch klappender Autotüren auf. Jack dreht sich automatisch um und entdeckt ein älteres Paar, das aus einem roten Auto steigt. Enttäuschung spiegelt sich in seinem Gesicht wider. Sarah: Hey. [Er sieht sie an] Er wird kommen. Jack: [Nickt, nicht sehr überzeugend] Ja, ich.. ich weiß. Sarah: Also, bleib einfach noch hier unten, solange du willst. Und wenn du dann fertig bist, erwarte ich dich. [Sie küssen sich] Ich kann's kaum erwarten, dich zu heiraten, Jack Shephard. Jack lächelt. Sarah steht auf und wendet sich ab, verlässt den Raum und geht zu den Treppen hinüber. Jack sieht ihr nach. Jin: [im Hintergrung] Jack! Jack! Inselabschnitt Zurück in den Höhlen. Hurley sitzt mitgenommen herum. Jin steht neben ihm, den Rucksack über der Schulter. Jin: Jack. Doktor. J-Jack. Hurley: [Deutet zum abgeteilten Krankenbereich hinüber] Jack. Jin läuft in die angegebene Richtung. Bleibt wie angewurzelt stehen, als er Sun dort erblickt. Wird abgelenkt von den Geräuschen des Schlauches, den Sun an Boones Arm befestigt. Sein anderes Ende führt in Jacks Arm hinein, der neben dem Bett sitzt. Jin versucht sich zu fassen, deutet zurück in Richtung Dschungel und rasselt etwas in hastigem Koreanisch herunter, wedelt heftig mit den Händen, beugt sich vor, so wie Claire es im Dschungel unter ihren Schmerzen getan hatte und deutet auf seinen Bauch. Doch Jack kann ihm nicht folgen, und Jin wird immer frustrierter und ungeduldiger. Jin: C-C-Claire!! Charlie: Claire? Was ist mit Claire? Wieder redet er in hastigem Koreanisch auf sie ein. Jack versteht nichts und schüttelt den Kopf. Da fängt Sun zu übersetzen an. Sun: Er sagt Claire ist bei Kate. Sie hat Wehen. Beim Strand. Charlie: Claires Baby kommt? [Zu Jin] Wo? Wo ist sie? Jin spricht hastig weiter. Sun unterbricht ihn, sieht ihn an und erwidert etwas auf Koreanisch. Jin hört ihr zu und antwortet dann, während Sun für Jack übersetzt. So geht das eine ganze Weile. Sun: Es geht ihr so weit gut, aber sie hat Schmerzen. Jack: Wie schnell kommen die Wehen? In welchen Abständen? Sun: Etwa alle zwei Minuten. Jack: Ist ihr schlecht? Kann sie stehen? Hat sie Blutungen? Ist die Fruchtblase geplatzt? Jin beantwortet die raschen Fragen ebenso schnell wie Sun sie ihm übersetzt. Sun: Nein, das nicht. Aber sie kann nicht mehr gehen. Charlie: Wir müssen zu ihr. Äh, was brauchen wir? Äh, saubere Tücher, heißes Wasser. [Jack presst seine Finger über dem Nasenrücken zusammen und schließt für einen Moment die Augen. Charlie reißt ihn heraus ''] Wie transportieren wir heißes Wasser? '''Jack:' Das kriegt ihr irgendwie hin. [Zu Sun] Sag Jin, er soll Charlie mitnehmen und wieder zu Claire gehen. Sun übersetzt, deutet von Jin auf Charlie. Jin deutet ebenfalls auf Charlie. Charlie: Ich krieg das hin. Was soll ich.. wie weit muss der Muttermund auf sein? Jack: Charlie, hör mir zu. [Charlie wühlt in seiner Tasche herum] Sag Kate- [eindringlich] Charlie, sieh mich an. [Endlich sieht Charlie ihn an] Sag Kate, sie soll warten, bis die Wehen alle sechzig Sekunden kommen. Hast du verstanden? [Charlie nickt] Und dann muss sie dafür sorgen, dass Claire presst, aber nicht zu stark, nicht zu schnell, und zwar bis der Kopf zu sehen ist, und erst dann so fest wie sie kann. Wenn das Baby da ist, muss sie seine Nase freimachen und seinen Mund. Charlie: Gut, aber da bist du längst bei ihr. Jack: [Schüttelt seinen Kopf] Nein, bin ich nicht. Charlie: Jack- Jack: Ich geh nirgendwo hin. [Er wirft einen Blick auf Boone. Charlies ebenfalls] Ich muss hierbleiben. Und du wirst Kate sagen.. dass sie dieses Kind zur Welt bringen muss. SCHNITT. Über dem Meer verblassen die letzten rotgoldenen Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne. Schnitt in den Dschungel. Kate und Claire haben ein kleines Lagerfeuer angezündet. Claire hält sich den Bauch. Claire: Es-es hat aufgehört. Sie lacht leise auf, erleichtert, dreht sich zu Kate um, die vor dem Feuer hockt. Kate: Das kann vorkommen, soviel ich weiß Claire: Nein, nein. Ich hab keine Wehen mehr. Ich.. mir geht's wieder gut. Alles okay. Kate: Nein ... Claire: Mir geht's gut. Kate: [Steht besorgt auf] Warte, Claire ... Claire: Nein nein nein, es hat aufgehört. Claire steht ebenfalls auf und dreht sich zu Kate um, um ihr zu beweisen, wie gut es ihr plötlzich geht. Kate: Claire, ich glaube nicht, dass du... Wasser plätschert leise. Claire keucht auf und sieht entsetzt an sich herunter. Claire: Was ist das? Kate: Deine Fruchtblase ist geplatzt. Claire: [panisch] Hab ich.. aber.. nein nein nein, ich... Kate: Hör mal, ich glaube du - Claire: [In Panik] Nein, ich kann das Baby noch nicht kriegen! Kate: Okay, beruhige dich. Claire: [Verzweifelt] Ich kann das Baby jetzt nicht bekommen! Kate: Beruhige dich. [Claire verstummt, atmet heftig, völlig in Panik] Jack kommt bald. [Claire fängt an zu weinen] Claire, er wird kommen. SCHNITT zur Höhle. Es ist ganz dunkel ringsum. Boone liegt still auf dem Krankenbett. Jack steht daneben, der Schlauch noch immer in seinem Arm. Er beugt sich zu Boone herunter, lauscht auf seinen Atem, richtet sich dann halb erleichtert auf und fängt unruhig an, auf und ab zu gehen soweit es der Schlauch in seinem und Boones Arm zulässt. Boone: Ich hab mich ziemlich übel verletzt, hm? Jack fährt zu ihm herum. Boone hat mühsam die Augen geöffnet Jack: Hey... Boone: [seufzt] Mein Bein tut weh. Jack: Nicht bewegen. Kriegst du Luft? Kannst du..? Boone: Es ist auf mich gefallen. Jack: Was ist gefallen? Boone: Das Flugzeug. Es war das Flugzeug. Jack: Boone. Boone, Locke sagt, du bist von nem Felsen gestürzt. Boone: Nein. Nein. Es ist runter gefallen. Das Flugzeug. [seine Stimme wird schwächer] Die Luke ist Schuld. Wir haben die Luke gefunden. Jack: Boone, schön wachbleiben, Mann. Hörst du, bleib wach. Boone: Locke hat ge... John, John hat gesagt, ich soll's nicht verraten. Die haben eine Luke gebaut. Jack: Was hat Locke getan? Was für ne Luke? Ich versteh nicht. Boone: [stöhnt auf] Mein Bein tut so weh. Jack: Boone. [Er reagiert nicht mehr] Boone! Rasch beugt Jack sich dichter über Boone, versucht seine Worte zu verstehen. Boone: [kaum hörbar] Shannon. Shannon… Jack seufzt verzweifelt. Boone: Shannon… Shannon… SCHNITT. Das abgelegene Fleckchen am Strand. Shannon und Sayid sitzen zwischen den drei flackernden Fackeln auf der Decke und küssen sich. Shannon: Ich würde dir gern etwas sagen. Sayid: In Ordnung. Shannon: Mein Bruder - Boone – er ist nicht mein richtiger Bruder. Er ist mein Stiefbruder. Als unsere Eltern geheiratet haben, da waren wir 8 und 10. Er ist irgendwie in mich verliebt. Sayid: In dich verliebt? Und was empfindest du für Boone? Shannon: Ich werde immer etwas für ihn empfinden, aber ob ich ihn so liebe, wie er mich? Nein. Absolut nicht. Aber wir werden Gott weiß wie lang hier sein, genau wie Boone. Sayid: Ich glaub wir sollten wieder zurückgehen. Shannon: Ich will aber nicht gehen. Sayid: Bist du sicher? Shannon: Ja. Ich will nur... dass wir es ruhig angehen lassen. Ist das okay für dich? Sayid: Ich hatte keine Erwartungen, Shannon. Shannon wirft einen Blick auf das kleine gemütliche Nest, das er für sie errichtet hat, ehe sie ihm einen Blick zuwirft. Shannon: Wirklich? Sayid: [Schmunzelt] Vielleicht Hoffnungen, keine Erwartungen. Sie lacht. SCHNITT. Kate und Claire allein im nächtlich finsteren Dschungel. Claire keucht unter den heftigen Schmerzen der Wehen. Kate steht neben ihr und versucht ihr so gut sie kann beizustehen Claire: Oh-Oh Gott, tut das weh. Charlie: [Im Hintergrund.] Hallo? [Kate fährt herum, sieht Charlie und Jin mit einer Fackel in den Händen] Hey. Kate. [Jin stellt die Fackel ab, Charlie geht zu Kate hinüber] Claire. Geht's ihr gut? Kate packt Charlie, der versucht, einen Blick zu Claire hinüber zu werfen. Kate: [Leise und aufgelöst] Wo ist Jack? Charlie: Kann nicht kommen. Kate: Was heißt "kann nicht kommen"? Er muss doch.. Charlie: Er ist grade dabei, sein eigenes Blut in Boones Arm zu pumpen. [Claire stöhnt im Hintergrund auf] Kate: Okay. Okay, dann müssen wir sie eben zu ihm tragen. Charlie: Nein, Kate. Kate: Doch, wir bringen sie zu ihm, bevor es zu spät ist. Die beiden sehen zu Claire und Jin hinüber. Kates Blick ist überaus besorgt. Jin kniet neben Claire und versucht ihr so gut er kann durch die Wehen zu helfen. Charlie packt Kate und zieht sie ein Stück beiseite, seine Stimme leise und sehr eindringlich. Charlie: Hör zu... Jack hat gesagt, dass du das Kind zur Welt bringen musst. Kate: Was? Charlie: Er hat mir gesagt, was zu tun ist. Es ist relativ einfach. Kate: Nein, nein, nein, nein. Charlie, das schaffe ich nicht. Charlie: Also.. Doch das schaffst du. Ich hab Wasser, ich hab Handtücher dabei.. Kate: Hast du nicht gehört, was ich sage? Ich kann es nicht zur Welt bringen. Charlie: Verdammt, irgendwer muss es aber tun! Sie starren einander an. Charlie gibt nicht nach. Hinter ihnen stöhnt Claire vor Schmerzen. Kate dreht sich um und starrt zu ihr hinüber, bleich und zitternd. Jin, der immer noch vor Claire kniet, beginnt auf leisem Koreanisch auf sie einzureden. Claire sieht auf ihn hinunter. Jin lächelt ermutigend und redet sanft weiter auf sie ein. Claire: Ich war über eine Woche weg, und.. und ich weiß nichts mehr davon. Ich mein, was ist.. [Sie sieht besorgt auf ihren Bauch hinunter] ..was ist, wenn die dem Baby was getan haben? [Jin kann zwar nicht antworten, hört aber geduldig zu] Ich bin noch nicht so weit. Ich bin.. [Flüstert verzweifelt] Ich hab solche Angst. Ich hab Angst. Kate ist plötzlich hinter ihr, kniet sich neben sie. Kate: Hey... ich hab.. ich hab auch Angst. [Leise] Aber zusammen schaffen wir das. [Charlie und Jin sehen schweigend zu] Okay? Claire sitzt ganz still und sagt kein Wort. SCHNITT in die Höhlen. Boones Kopf rollt unruhig von einer Seite zur anderen. Jack: [Ganz leise und flehend] Na komm schon, Boone. Er lässt von ihm ab, steht auf und fängt wieder unruhig an, auf und abzulaufen. Immernoch sind die beiden mit dem Transfusionsschlauch verbungen. Jack ist ganz blass und am Ende seiner Kräfte. Seine Augen sind ganz rot. Sun kommt mit einer Schüssel in der Hand zurück, wirft einen Blick auf Boone. Sun: [Zu Jack] Es funktioniert nicht. Jack: Das Blut ist nicht das Problem, sondern das Bein. Das ganze Blut sammelt sich darin. Kompartmentsyndrom. Das hat er nicht von einem Sturz. Sein Bein wurde zerquetscht. Er kann kaum mehr aufrecht stehen. Sun starrt ihn einen Moment lang still an. Dann geht sie zu ihm hinüber und reißt ihm mit einer raschen Bewegung den Schlauch aus dem Arm. Jack: Was soll das? Sun: [Streng] Du hast ihm genug gegeben. Jack starrt sie an, würde zu gern widersprechen, doch er tut es nicht, atmet nur tief ein und blinzelt mühsam. Sun atmet verhalten auf und wendet sich wieder Boone zu. Jack geht langsam mit schwankenden Schritten aus dem Krankenbereich und begegnet Hurley. Jack: Hurley. Hurley: [Erschrickt bei Jacks Anblick] Wow, Alter. Alles klar, Mann? Du siehst aus wie'n Grufti. Jack: Wo ist Michael? Hurley: Am Strand, denke ich. Jack: Du mußt ihn zu mir bringen, okay? Hurley: Weswegen? Jack: Hol ihn einfach. Damit dreht er sich um und lässt Hurley stehen. Rückblick Im Hotelgarten am Pool. Es ist Nacht. Jack sitzt am Rand des Pools und lässt seine bloßen Beine sacht im Wasser schaukeln. Neben ihm steht eine halbvolle Flasche Wodka. Er nimmt sie und trinkt einen Schluck. In der anderen Hand hält er ein Stück Papier. Hinter ihm taucht sein Vater, Christian Shephard, auf. Christian Shephard: Hey, Kleiner. Jack: [Mit einem halben Lächeln] Hey. Christian Shephard: Wie ist das Wasser? Jack: Oh... fantastisch. Christian Shephard: [Zieht Schuhe und Socken aus] Neben mir ein kreischendes Kind, in der ersten Klasse. Was sind das für Zustände? [Setzt sich und taucht seine Beine ins Wasser. Jack seufzt. Christian nimmt die Wodkaflasche, hebt sie an die Lippen] Was hast du da? Jack: [Wirft einen Blick auf das Papier in seiner Hand] Oh. Sarah will, dass jeder einen Treueschwur schreibt. Christian Shephard: [Nimmt den Zettel und liest vor] "Mein Herz galoppiert, wenn ich deine Stimme höre. Meine Haut wird ... [er wirft Jack einen Blick zu] ... warm, wenn deine Finger sie berühren. Wo du hingehst, da will auch ich hingehen." et cetera, et cetera... Das ist wirklich schön. Jack lacht leise. Jack: Das sind nicht meine Worte. Christian Shephard: Oh. Jack: Das ist von ihr. Habe ich aus ihrem Zimmer geklaut. [Lächelt verlegen, räuspert sich] Ich schaff meinen nicht. Christian Shephard: Du bist ja auch Arzt und kein Schriftsteller. Jack: [Lacht etwas spöttisch] Richtig. Christian Shephard: Richtig. [Einen Moment lang ist es still zwischen ihnen] Sarah ist eine wunderschöne Frau. Jack: Das kann man wohl sagen. Christian Shephard: Liebst du sie? Jack: Abgöttisch. Christian Shephard: Warum sitzt du dann hier draußen? Jack: Was ist, wenn ich nicht der Ehemann werde - oder der Vater, der ich gern sein möchte? Wenn ich ihr den Antrag nur gemacht hab, weil.. weil ich ihr Leben gerettet habe. [Seine Stimme wird immer zweifelnder und hilfloser ''] Soll ich sie wirklich heiraten, Dad? '''Christian Shephard:' Pflichtbewusstsein, das ist dein Motor. Das war seit jeher so. Das Problem ist nur, du weißt nicht, wann man loslassen muss. Jack senkt den Kopf. Inselabschnitt In der Höhle. Immer noch Nacht. Sun tupft Boones schweißnasse Stirn sachte ab. Vor dem Krankenabteil stehen Jack und Michael vor einem großen Frachtcontainer mit einer nach unten gerichteten metallenen Falltür. Michael: Du sagst, Locke hat gelogen? Jack: Er ist nicht gestürzt. Sein Bein hat irgendwo festgesteckt, unter etwas schwerem. Michael: Okay, Jack, Augenblick. Mit dem Frachtcontainer? Wenn es schon sein muss, wieso nicht mit der Axt? Jack: Ich kann das nicht mit der Axt machen. Sun: [Hinter ihnen] Was macht ihr da? Die beiden fahren zu ihr herum. Während Michael den Blick abwendet, versucht Jack zu erklären. Jack: Das rechte Bein füllt sich mit Blut. Wenn ich das nicht stoppe, kann ich ihn nicht retten. [Nimmt einen dicken Ast zur Hand] Sun: Du willst doch nicht.. Jack: Das Bein ist tot. Er legt das Holzstück unter die schwere Schiebetür und lässt sie herunterfahren. Die schwere scharfe Metallkante schneidet das Holzstück exakt in zwei Hälften. Jack starrt auf das Holz und murmelt leise wie zu sich selbst'' Wir haben keine Wahl. SCHNITT zu Kate und Claire. Claire kämpft mit den Wehen. Kate versucht ihr Bestes, sich ihre Angst nicht anmerken zu lassen und zuversichtlich zu klingen. Kate: Claire ... [sanft] Ich-ich glaube, du musst jetzt anfangen, zu pressen, okay? [Jin und Charlie halten sich angespannt und wachsam im Hintergrund] Also.. pressen. [Claire atmet tief ein] Und... [Claire hält die Luft an] Nein, nicht die Luft anhalten. Du kannst nicht pressen, wenn du.. [Doch Claire hört nicht auf sie, ist schon ganz rot im Gesicht] Claire? Claire, was machst du? Oh, nein, nein, nein, nein. Claire, du musst jetzt pressen. [Verzweifelt und hilflos] Mach das nicht, Claire. Du kannst es nicht aufhalten. Es ist soweit, dein Baby kommt, und ich brauche deine Hilfe. Endlich armet Claire keuchend aus, schnappt atemlos nach Luft. Ihre Stimme zittert. Claire: Es wird mich nicht wollen. Kate: Was? Claire: Es weiß sicher, dass ich es weggeben wollte. Babys wissen sowas immer. Kate: [Bittend und sanft trotz ihrer Angst] Willst du das Baby jetzt? Hm? Es soll ihm doch gut gehen und du willst für es sorgen. [Claire nickt unter Tränen] Okay. Dann weiß das Baby das auch. Claire, du bist nicht allein. Wir alle werden dir helfen. Das Baby ist willkommen. Du musst jetzt einfach pressen, okay? Okay? [Und Claire gibt nach] Okay. Ich zähl bis drei. Fertig? Eins.. zwei.. drei, pressen! [Claire fängt an zu pressen] Gut so, weiter. Und pressen! Charlie: [Will hingehen, doch Jin hält ihn zurück] Ja, genau Kate: [Im Hintergrund] Gut, gut so. Charlie: Alles klar. Kate: [Im HIntergrund] Und weiter. Pressen! Charlie: Okay. [Er seufzt tief auf und wartet weiter] SCHNITT. Sun versucht Boone etwas Wasser einzuflößen. Er hustet, und das Wasser rinnt an seinem Kinn herab. Rasch greift Sun nach einem Tuch und tupft ihm den Mund ab. Boone hustet gequält weiter. Und als sie das Tuch wieder fortnimmt, ist Blut darauf zu sehen. Michael und Jack stellen eine Trage neben Boones Lager ab. Sun: Jack. [Als Jack das Blut auf dem Tuch sieht, bleibt er stehen. Er holt tief Luft. Michael sieht fragend zwischen den beiden hin und her] Jack: Na los. Sun: Jack - Jack: Auf drei. Eins ... Sun: Jack! Jack: Zwei... Drei! Sun: Warum machst du das? Er und Michael heben Boone mit der Decke, auf der er liegt, hoch und tragen ihr zur Trage hinüber. Sun: [Verzweifelt] Er blutet innerlich! Du hilfst ihm nicht. [Jack und Michael legen Boone auf der Trage ab] Du kannst ihn nicht retten, Jack! Das kannst du nicht. Jack: [Aufgebracht] Sag mir nicht, was ich nicht tun kann! [Sun wird ganz still] Okay. Eins, zwei, drei, los. [Die beiden Männer heben die Trage hoch] Sun: Jack Sie gehen an der erstarrten Sun vorbei zur Falltür hinüber, sie versucht sie aufzuhalten, doch ohne Erfolg. Schnitt. Boone liegt auf dem Boden, das Bein in der Falltür, Michael starrt auf ihn herunter. Jack: Du musst nicht zusehen. Michael: Wenn du mich brauchst, dann ruf mich. Jack nickt, und Michael macht sich davon. Als Jack aufblickt, begegnet er Suns Blick. Der ist ganz starr und vorwurfsvoll. Doch sie sagt kein Wort, wendet sich ab und geht. Jack starrt auf Boone herunter, der sich verzweifelt quält, zögert, hin und hergerissen, dann jedoch geht er an die Falltür heran, legt eine Hand darauf, atmet tief ein in dem Versuch, sich auf das Kommende vorzubereiten. Doch es gelingt ihm nicht. Tränen steigen ihm in die Augen. Sarah: [im Hintergrund] In Krankheit und Gesundheit... Rückblick Ein Pavillon in einem Garten. Die Hochzeitsgesellschaft. Und an ihrer blumenverzierten Spitze stehen Jack und Sarah gemeinsam vor dem Pfarrer und sprechen ihre Gelübde. Sarah: ... in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten... Ich will es wagen, weil ich dich liebe, Pfarrer: Danke, Sarah. Jack hat ebenfalls einen Treueschwur verfasst. Jack, sie sind an der Reihe. Jack seufzt, er wirkt hin und hergerissen. Sieht Sarah dann an. Pfarrer: Jack... Jack: Ich konnte.. keine Worte finden. Ich versuch es seit einem Monat, aber.. es ging nicht, und da hab ich mich gefragt, woran das wohl liegt. Und als.. die Zeit verging, da wurde es immer schlimmer, weil ich.. weil ich nicht weiß, wann man loslassen muss. Vielleicht habe ich aber auch Angst davor, was passiert, wenn ich versage. Aber eins weiß ich.. Niemals hätte ich etwas schreiben können, das an deine Worte eben heranreicht. Gestern Abend, Sarah, als du von dem Unfall erzählt hast.. du siehst das falsch. Ich hab dich nicht hingekriegt. Du hast mich hingekriegt. Sarah, ich.. ich liebe dich, Sarah. Ich werde dich immer lieben. Sarah lächelt, und während die Gäste applaudieren, beugt sie sich vor und küsst ihn. Inselabschnitt Jack hält die Falltür mit verkrampfen Fingern fest. Boone: [Schwach] Warte. [Jack hält inne, dreht sich zu Boone um] Warte. Jack: [Mit gebrochener Stimme] Ich muss es tun. Wenn ich nicht - Boone: Ich bin total kaputt innendrin. Das weißt du. Jack: Das ist aber unsere einzige Chance. Boone: Ich hab keine Chance. Wirklich. Ich meine ... guck, wo wir sind. Jack: Du wirst jetzt nicht aufgeben, Boone. Boone: Ich weiß, du hast mir... was versprochen. Ich befrei dich von der Verantwortung. [Jack wendet schmerzvoll seinen Blick ab] Du musst jetzt loslassen, Jack. Jack steht ganz still. Kann sich nicht rühren. Starrt vor sich hin. Und lässt dann von der Falltür ab. Geht zu Boone hinüber und fällt vor seinem Lager auf die Knie. Jack: Tut mir Leid… Boone: Braucht es nicht. SCHNITT zu Claire. Sie schreit vor Schmerzen. Kate: Und wieder loslassen. Atmen, schön durchatmen. [Claire versucht, ruhiger Luft zu holen] Atmen. Okay. Gut so. Okay, und gleich nochmal. Ich kann es schon sehen, es ist gleich da. Los, los, los, und pressen. [Claire presst und schreit] Sehr gut. Es kann nicht mehr lange dauern. Weiter, ja, ja gut. Okay, ja. Ich kann schon seinen Kopf sehen. Du hast es gleich geschafft, komm schon. [Claire sammelt all ihre Kräfte] Ich seh es. Ich seh es. Du hast es gleich geschafft. Nur noch ein bisschen. Bereit? Bereit? Komm schon, ein mal noch! Los, pressen! Pressen, pressen, pressen! Da kommt es! Und dann sind es nur noch Sekunden bis das Baby zu schreien anfängt. Claire lehnt sich zurück und keucht. Kate sieht sie an, die Augen glänzend vor Tränen und mit einem erleichterten aufgeregten Lächeln. Kate: Mein Gott. Du hast einen Jungen bekommen. Kate hebt das Baby behutsam zu Claire hinauf und legt es ihr in die Arme, sie wickeln es in eine Decke und starren beide ungeheuer glücklich und erleichtert auf das kleine Wesen herunter. Kate: Dein Baby ist da. Hinter ihnen kommen Charlie und Jin vorsichtig näher und werfen einen ersten Blick auf Claire mit dem Baby. Claire lächelt und drückt ihr Baby an sich. Claire: Ich hab einen Sohn. Ich hab einen Sohn. Charlie strahlt. Er wirft Jin einen Blick zu. Jin streckt seine Hand aus und gratuliert Charlie. Charlie schlägt ein. Das Baby weint. Claire: [Sanft] Psst, shh, shh. Schnitt. Jack hält Boone in seinen Armen und hilft ihm zurück auf sein Lager. Boones Augen sind geschlossen, sein Atem ganz schwach. Jack legt ihn nieder und setzt sich neben ihn, die Hände verschränkt, den Kopf gesenkt. Das Gesicht von Schweiß und Tränen bedeckt. Boone: [schwach rasselnd] Sag Shannon... [Jack beugt sich vor, um Boone verstehen zu können] Sag Shannon... [Er sieht Jack direkt in die Augen] Sag ihr... Und hört auf zu atmen. Einen langen Moment ist es still, während Jack auf Worte wartet, die nicht mehr kommen. Verzweifelt wendet er den Blick ab, streckt langsam die Hand aus und legt sie sanft über Boones Augen. SCHNITT. Stille. Das Baby schläft in Claires Armen, als sie am nächsten Morgen hinunter an den Strand geht, begleitet von Kate und Charlie, und augenblicklich alle auf sie zugestürmt kommen, in fast ehrfürchtigem Abstand um sie herum stehen bleiben und auf das kleine friedlich schlafende Baby heruntersehen. Claire lächelt sie an. Walt beugt sich vor, um einen Blick erhaschen zu können. Michael legt ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter. Hurley betrachtet das Baby. Auch Sawyer steht inmitten der Menge und betrachtet das winzige friedlich schlafende Baby mit einem sanften faszinierten Lächeln. Michael lächelt Claire an. Alle lächeln Claire an. Auch Jack ist da, doch er lächelt nicht. Hurleys Aufmerksamkeit wird von etwas im Hintergrund abgelenkt. Er klopft Jack sanft auf die Schulter und deutet hinter ihn. Langsam dreht Jack sich um. Dort kommen Sayid und Shannon zurück ins Camp. Hand in Hand, lächeln einander an. Sayid legt sanft seinen Arm um ihre Taille. Jack starrt zu ihnen hinüber. Und dann wendet er sich langsam ab und geht auf sie zu. Hurley sieht ihm bedrückt nach. Kate steht zwischen all den seltsam fröhlichen Leuten um Claire herum, doch sie wendet sich um und sieht Jack nach. Kein Lächeln. Langsam geht Jack dort in der Ferne zu Shannon und Sayid hinüber. Bleibt vor ihnen stehen. Sayids Lächeln erstirbt. Er sieht Shannon an, dann Jack. Jack schüttelt sein Kopf, sagt ihnen, was er sagen muss. Und Shannon erstarrt und taumelt ein paar Schritte zurück. Kate wendet sich mit traurigem Blick ab. Die Gruppe um Claire herum lächelt noch immer. Claire beugt sich vor und küsst das Baby auf die Stirn. SCHNITT. Es ist ganz still. Boone liegt auf seinem Lager. Shannon kniet davor. Sie starrt auf ihn herunter. Und rührt sich nicht. Für eine lange Weile. Und fängt dann haltlos an zu weinen. SCHNITT. Noch immer ist es ganz still. Jack kniet an einem abgelegenen Strandstück im Sand, seinen Rucksack vor sich auf dem Boden. Sachte klingen die Geräusche der heranrollenden Wellen auf, werden lauter, vermischen sich mit anderen Geräuschen. Vermischen sich mit Jacks leisem Weinen. Er versucht die Tränen zu verdrängen. Doch es gelingt ihm nicht. Er senkt den Kopf. Und eine Träne rollt langsam über seine Nase. Kate geht zu ihm hinüber. Jack hebt den Kopf, wirft ihr einen kurzen Blick zu, und rührt sich nicht. Kate setzt sich still neben ihn. Und Jack versucht halbherzig, von seiner Verzweiflung abzulenken. Jack: Ein hübsches gesundes Baby. [Steckt seine Wasserflasche in seinen Rucksack] Kate: Willst du darüber reden? Jack: Worüber denn? [Zieht seinen Rucksack zu] Kate: Boone ist gestorben, Jack. Jack: [Schüttelt seinen Kopf] Er ist nicht gestorben. [Er steht auf, wirkt bitter und aufgebracht] Er wurde umgebracht. Kate: Was? Jack? Hastig steht sie auf. Doch Jack ignoriert sie und wendet sich ab. Kate: [Alarmiert] Wo willst du hin? Jack: [Ohne sich umzudrehen] Ich will zu John Locke. Damit geht er davon. Kate bleibt wie erstarrt zurück. ---- Aufgeschrieben von: Willow und Nordlys Kategorie:Transcripte Kategorie:Staffel 1